


Are you sure this is what you want?

by NYWCgirl



Series: Peter’s pet [4]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Fucking Machines, Gags, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Milking, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Neal thinks he deserves to come after being so long in chastity.





	Are you sure this is what you want?

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is a timestamp for ‘Pets are being taken care of.’

‘Please sir.’

‘Please what, pet?’

He knows what Neal wants, but no use to make it easy on him. He has to learn his place. Neal has been in chastity for a month now and he is getting desperate.

‘Please allow me to come.’

Peter looks at Neal, kneeling in perfect posture. He formulated his request well, not telling his Master that he wants to come, but asking if Peter is willing to let him come. Neal is learning. Peter feels benevolent and nods. He gestures Neal to bend over the spanking bench. Neal is quick to react, knowing that there will be punishment  if he doesn´t.

‘Sir?’

‘Yes pet?’

‘Can you please gag me?’

‘Of course, precious. I am sorry that I haven´t thought of it myself.’

Peter thinks about what sort of gag he will allow. An inflatable will muffle too much of the sound and Peter doesn´t want that, same goes for a penis gag. Neal will be too distracted with the gag. Peter wants him to concentrate. So he decides a ring gag will be the best option, Neal will be able to vocalize but if Peter feels it necessary to stuff that mouth, it will still be an option.

Next Peter ties his wrists and ankles to the legs of the bench, he adds a belt around Neal´s chest and lower back for good measure. He doesn´t want Neal to be able to move. The posture collar he is wearing, will prevent Neal´s head from moving much.

He then removes the chastity device Neal is wearing and Neal´s cock immediately fills out. Peter strokes his back and can see goose bumps appearing. When his pet’s cock is nice and hard, he guides it in a milking device, which he attaches with chains to the nipple clamps Neal is also already wearing. The little buts are already red from the fierce bite. Just attaching the chains to them already extracts a groan from Neal.

Peter takes his time and sits down on the comfy chair so he can study his pet. He then turns the milking device already to one of the higher settings before switching it on. When he presses the on-button, it immediately starts jerking and milking his pet, who lets out a startled yelp.

Being so long in chastity, it doesn´t take long before Neal comes.

‘Well, you came, just like you asked,’ Peter remarks with a detached voice, ‘do you want to come again?’

Neal moans in agreement.

‘Well, if you want to come another time, I think I will take the opportunity to enjoy myself.’

Peter opens a bottle of water and relaxes in his seat. The machine continues without mercy. Peter can only imagine what it must feel like to be pulled, rubbed and abused by a mechanical machine. But he is convinced his pet has stamina, so they are not done yet, not by a long shot.

After his second load is forced out within minutes after the first one, Peter decides that some sensory deprivation will help his pet to focus. He puts the custom made ear plugs in Neal´s ears and adds a blindfold. With two senses removed, Neal will be able to better focus on the pain inflicted upon him by his Master. Peter feels like a little suffering on Neal´s part will help him toe the line in the future. He won´t ask to come again any time soon.

His pet´s third orgasm is achieved in under the half hour mark and peter is impressed. Neal`s moaning has turned in begging and sobbing around his steel ring gag. It is the most perfect sound and Peter’s cock is already dripping pre-come.

Peter takes his chair and puts it in front of Neal. It is not that he can see or hear what is going on. Peter opens his trousers and takes his own straining cock out. He starts jerking off, staring at his beautiful pet.

When he thinks Neal is going to come for the fourth time, according the desperate noise Neal is making, he makes sure to shoot his own come on his pet´s face while the machine forces another orgasm out of his sobbing pet. Peter can see the tears staining the fabric of the blindfold. He wonders whether Neal hopes that now that his Master came, he will free Neal, but he will not. This is too good to stop now. Instead he keeps the machine at the same pace. Neal must be in agony by now and he will probably never ask to come again.

Peter smiles when he removes the blindfold so he can see Neal´s beautiful tear stained face.

‘Beautiful boy, you are looking absolutely gorgeous.’

An hour later, tears, snot and drool coat the floor underneath Neal´s head. He has stopped screaming some time ago and only howls when the machine milks another orgasm out of him. There is no come coming out of his pet anymore, being totally sucked dry. And his pet looks totally debauched and worn out.

When he holds up a studded cock cage, Neal whines desperately, His eyes making promises to Peter, his body probably is going to regret.

‘Shall I stop the machine and put this nice studded cock cage around your dick? I promise it is going to hurt or do I keep the machine on? I think you have at least two more dry orgasms in you.’

‘Cage,’ is what Peter hears behind the gag.

‘OK.’

Peter stops the machine. He cleans Neal and fastens the device around Neal´s limp dick. Neal hisses when it closes, but that is the only sound he makes.

He must think Peter is going to free him, but Peter is not done with him yet. He positions a fucking machine behind Neal and lubes it up, before pushing the tip of the rather large dildo in Neal´s hole. With a flip of the switch, the machine starts the next part of this session.

The desperate sound Neal makes is almost too good to be true.  Peter decides Neal should be less vocal and stuffs his dick in Neal´s open mouth.

Neal is going to remember this playtime for a very long time.


End file.
